


A Night at the Museum

by clexad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Museum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexad/pseuds/clexad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin, a teenager who's in her 11th school year, is travelling across Europe with her rich mother, Abby Griffin. When visiting a museum during their second week of staying in Vienna, Clarke comes across someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I / the offer

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my second fanfic I started for the 100 fandom (the first one I haven't really had the motivation to finish yet) but I'm really liking the idea of this fic and I'm writing it pretty quickly. There will be some tiny ships in between the fic which I won't bother tagging right now, but be ready for some Bellamy/Murphy (but it's not really gonna be romantic so) and Octavia/Lincoln (there may be more as I go along). So yeah, enjoy and please leave comments and kudos!

  


"Come on, Clarke, we’re late." 

Abby Griffin comes out of her bedroom to see her daugher half-dressed and messy, only wearing her bra and panties.

They were supposed to go to the museum an hour ago to meet up with Abby’s “upper class” friends, as Clarke liked to call them, and then go have lunch, which Clarke wasn’t too excited about. She would rather spend her time doing something productive (or even non productive) than walk around with a bunch of rich assholes.

Seemed simple enough.

Clarke smiles awkwardly at her mother, and quickly tries to think of an excuse for her laziness, but she didn’t have one. She pretends to be checking her phone, and then puts it down, looks at her mother, and tries to subtly change the topic.

"I don’t understand why we have to wear these ugly uniforms, anyway,” Clarke murmurs under her breath and starts pulling on the checkered skirt that was carefully laid out for her. It honestly looked like something out of a Japanese anime, the outfits that teenage schoolgirls have (not that she watched those, anyway. Never). "I'm seventeen, mom. Not twelve," she declares, as if her own mother was supposed to forget her age.

Abby sighs, “I don’t like them, either, Clarke. But we have to impress these people, otherwise, there is no way they'll sign this contract.”

She grabs an apple from the expensive vase she’d been given by one of her colleagues. It was placed in the middle of the counter, which was part of a big kitchen isle that she spent so long on designing. Their whole house was covered in fancy gold wallpaper that was bought from Europe, and even their curtains were made from silk. And this wasn’t even their main house.

Sometimes, Clarke wished she could just run away and live somewhere normal for once.

The teenager exhales and moves on to the top part of her outfit. She carelessly puts on her fake tie, brushes her hair and vaguely gestures to her mother that she’s ready to leave.

They quickly get into their cab that had been waiting for them for more than half an hour, and drive away.

~~~

“Now this painting was drawn somewhere in the nineteenth century, but even though it is quite popular right now, it was underappreciated back in its own time.”

Clarke isn’t listening.

She’s just thinking about how _bored_ she is. How she needs to do something _fun_ and out of the blue. She’s been in Vienna for two weeks, and she’s had no human contact whatsoever. She doesn’t even have any homework to do.

Yes, she loves art and yes, she is an artist, but right now she was craving something else. Even if she didn’t know what it was yet.

“Oh, sorry,” someone cries out as they bump into clarke.

Clarke looks closer at the person only to see an attractive girl who looked about her age, with her hair tied into a high ponytail and wearing simple jeans and a shirt. She freezes for a minute as she tries to gather her mouth from the floor. This was embarrassing.

“Uh, no, it was totally my fault. I kind of zoned out,” Clarke hums. She pretends to be interested in some of the paintings they have on display, slowly moving towards a drawing with graphite and charcoal. It seemed to be a sketch that was probably used as a preview before painting the final product.

“Alphonse Mucha,” she reads on the side and looks back at the drawing. She notices the girl get closer to her, and steps back a bit.

“I’m Lexa,” the other girl extends her arm to shake Clarke’s hand. The latter is surprised by this, since she had never met anyone so eager to talk to her before. She smiles and shakes Lexa’s hand. “I’m Clarke. You on vacation here?”

“Yes.” Lexa answers, a little too harsh for Clarke’s taste, but she still rolls with it, since she desperately wanted to know who the girl was and why she wanted to speak to her so badly.

Suddenly, Abby comes up to Clarke with her impressive bunch of ‘friends’ and warns Clarke that they’re leaving soon. Clarke nods before turning back to her new acquaintance and saying something.

“Who’s your new friend?” Abby hums and looks towards Lexa, then back at Clarke.

Lexa looks like she’s about to melt into the floor out of embarrassment. It hasn’t been a few minutes since she’s met this girl, but she’s already met her mother. 

“Mom, this is Lexa,” Clarke answers without any hesitation. “We accidentally bumped into each other, that’s all.”

“Oh,” she nods understandingly and walks away. “We’re leaving in five, so be ready, okay?”

“Sure, mom.”

Abby and her friends slowly walk away, and Clarke notices one of the tastefully dressed women make a joke. The others laugh, albeit it was obvious that it was a fake act. Clarke ignores it and moves back to her conversation.

“Sorry about that,” Clarke exhales. “I really need to—”

“Hey, I know some places nearby. I can show you around, if you like.” Lexa cuts her off and almost acts like she did nothing wrong. 

Clarke hesitates for a moment. This was definitely very, very weird. But she couldn’t wait anymore.

Not when adventure had found her instead of the other way around.

“Do you ask every person you meet to go out with you in the first five minutes?”, Clarke smirks.

Lexa frowns mockingly, “Whoever told you I asked you to go out with me?”

Clarke smiles. “I’ll go tell my mom. Just to be clear, I have to promise her there won’t be any drinking,” she explains.

“Guaranteed.”

It takes the both of them a couple of minutes to find Abby again, and she is still fake-laughing. Clarke wonders if this she is still pretending to laugh at the last joke, but decides that she’ll ask her about that later. “You ready?” Abby turns to Clarke and starts putting on her coat.

“Actually, mom,” Clarke pauses for a moment. “Do you mind of I stay? Lexa’s promised to take me to a few cool places and I feel like it might be a nice change of scenery.” She sighs, desperately hoping that her mother will agree that this was a good plan.

“Is this how you make friends nowadays?” She asks, genuinely interested.

“Come on, Mom. I promise I’ll be back before late. I know where our house is, and besides, I could just leave without telling you. But I didn’t.”

The corners of Abby’s mouth lift into a smile, “And that’s what I love about you.”

She gets closer to Clarke and kisses her forehead, then lets her go and waves her goodbye. “You sure you’ll be okay?”

“I promise,” Clarke exclaims as she runs to catch up with Lexa, who was already on her way.

The sun was shining through Clarke’s sunglasses, and she could finally observe Lexa more clearly. She notices that Lexa had a few intricate braids that were carefully tied into her ponytail, and that she had a friendship bracelet on her left hand. Clarke wants to read what is on it, but can’t quite make it out, so she ignores it. She also observes that there was no place Lexa could hide a knife or any kind of firearm, and that somehow makes her feel more peaceful.

“So, where are we going first?” Clarke asks with a curious face.

They were walking through crowded streets, passing by hundreds of small and not-so-small cafés on their way. It was hard for Clarke to observe everything since there were just too many things to pay attention to. And besides, she’d prefer to look at Lexa over old fancy buildings any day.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

_Seems like this vacation might not be so bad after all._


	2. II / beginning adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clarke agrees to come along with Lexa, their adventures begin in a pretty simple way and then turn into something incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this is just very slow-paced for some of you (that's why the chapters are quite short), but I promise, stuff will happen soon! I'm gonna add a lot more characters and ships as I go along, so stay tuned!

"Have you seen much of Vienna?" Lexa asks as she walks towards something like an ice cream stand. Clarke follows her, thinking for a minute before answering. She shrugs.

"Not really. My mom's working all the time and she barely has time for us to look around the city, and I'm really not the type of person who goes sightseeing alone."

"What about your dad?"

"He died when I was still a baby," Clarke replies bitterly. 

"Oh..." Lexa pauses for a second to review what she's just done. "I am sorry, Clarke."

"Don't worry. I get that a lot." She smiles to try to convince Lexa that it's not that bad, but her smile looks fake and ungenuine.

In a few seconds, Lexa is extending her arm is grabbing an ice cream cone. She hands one over to Clarke, and asks for chocolate for herself. She smiles again, looking closer at what's just been given to her. 

"Vanilla." Clarke smiles. "How did you know?"

"I like to think I'm just lucky." Lexa grins back and shifts her gaze from her ice cream to Clarke. She pulls out a 5 Euro bill and pays for what they got, and they continue walking.

Clarke hears Lexa's groan.

She turns toward her new friend as she notices that she'd gotten ice cream on her shirt, and was desperately trying to wipe it off. Her shirt now had a huge brown stain on them, and Lexa was feeling more embarrassed than upset. Clarke laughs for a moment (after which Lexa pretends to be mad at her, which makes her stop). Clarke remembers that she had napkins somewhere in her bag, and pulls them out. She sees a water fountain nearby and goes towards it, and uses the water to dampen the napkin. She walks back over to Lexa and hands it to her, and the girl starts slowly rubbing the stain off. It didn't help that much, but she was still grateful.

"Here, let me help," Clarke hums and takes the napkin back. She feels the coldness of Lexa's hands, and it almost makes Clarke want to take them in her own and warm them, but she ignores her desire, and starts to gently starts to rub the part of Lexa's shirt that had the stain on it. At first, it is obvious that Lexa feels a bit uncomfortable, but she gets used to the feeling. She looks at Clarke, and she feels something twinkle in her eye. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she didn't like it anyway.

They spend a few minutes just studying each other, observing each other's features. They have completely forgotten about their surroundings right now, only paying attention to what's in front of them. It doesn't take too long until Clarke realizes what's going on.

She sighs wistfully and looks away. "We better go."

Lexa nods.

They walked in complete silence in the next couple of minutes, during which Clarke was finishing up her ice cream. Clarke spent that time trying to figure out what _exactly_ she felt at that moment, even though she didn't really want to think about it that much. She hated having feelings for girls she probably never had a chance with, so she liked to ignore them.

"Why the uniforms?" Lexa asks, trying to break the silence.

"It was my mom's idea," Clarke replies in an embarrassed fashion. "One of her investors had designed it, and she wanted me to wear it as a way to kiss their ass. But don't quote me on that." 

"Ah," Lexa nods understandingly. "What does your mother do?"

Clarke hesitates before answering the question. "She's a CEO of, like, three hundred companies. I've already lost count, to be honest."

They kept on walking as Clarke gathered up the courage to continue.

"My dad left his parts of the companies to my mom in his will, and, well, here we are. Mom could never sell any of them and she didn't trust the job to anyone, so now she's in charge. And since she's under a ton of pressure, so am I."

After a while of meaningless talking, they and arrived to Vienna's state Opera. It was a big 3 floor building, and it was quite beautiful. Clarke had only heard of it but not seen it, so she had to come closer to see it in its full glory. It looked... Somewhat royal, beautiful, and rich. Lots of people had gathered in front of it, which meant something was starting soon. Lexa took Clarke's hand (and admittedly, Clarke sure felt something when she did) and dragged her to the front door.

"Wait, we're not going in, are we?" Clarke asks nervously, somewhat in disbelief. Lexa looked somewhat intelligent, but Clarke could never tell she liked to go to the Opera.

"Why not?" Lexa grins. She pulled out her wallet, getting out a few large bills. Clarke tries to stop her.

"Hey, no, wait." She exclaimed. "If we're going, then I'm paying. I know how much tickets cost, and you're not paying for me."

Lexa had to agree to the offer, since she was sure that if she tried to argue, they would definitely be late. Clarke pays for the tickets (they had to sit in one of the last row since all the tickets had been reserved, as always) and they went to find their places.


	3. III / chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke just couldn't stop thinking about Lexa. She thought about her when she was going to sleep, when she was eating, doing homework, talking to friends. It was like the thought of Lexa was carved on the back of her mind, not allowing her to think about anything else. Lexa, Lexa, Lexa. 
> 
> But, no. This wasn't a crush. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So first of all, thank you for 1k+ hits and 50+ kudos, it really means a lot, not even talking about the fact about how I always disliked my writing, but this really cheers me up! Please leave your kudos and comments on what you'd like to see next, I'm really excited to hear everything y'all say! This chapter ends in a cliffhanger, and sets up the background for the next chapters, which will be more action packed. Enjoy!

It had been two weeks after they first met each other.

They had gathered up all of each other's social media accounts -- Skype, Facebook, Twitter, whatever there was, and if there was a way Lexa and Clarke could chat, they were already on top of it.

They had made it a tradition to talk every day, even if they were incapable of seeing each other in real life due to schoolwork, private classes, or meeting important people (or having to because one of their mothers made them). Both of them were admittedly enjoying talking to each other more than they should have, but neither of them knew why.  
Clarke just couldn't stop thinking about Lexa. She thought about her when she was going to sleep, when she was eating, doing homework, talking to friends. It was like the thought of Lexa was carved on the back of her mind, not allowing her to think about anything else. Lexa, Lexa, Lexa. 

But, no. This wasn't a crush. Definitely.

She was comfortably positioned in her room, on top of her queen-sized bed. Her room was big -- gigantic for some people, even, and Clarke could never count all the pieces of furniture that surrounded her. She had three bookshelves, stacked with books she could never get herself to read, a simple desk, her bed, a sofa, and of course, her most prized possession - her separate shelf that was only for her art supplies.

She had planned to speak to Lexa in half an hour, before which she had promised herself that she would write at least 500 words for her school assignment, which was what she was doing. Suddenly, she hears her Skype ring, and thinks that Lexa has called sooner. This makes her happy for some reason, and she answers before even reading the caller's name.  
"Damn it, put that shit down, asshole!" Whispers a familiar voice from the other side of the call. It definitely wasn't Lexa. This person's voice was masculine, deep, like Be--

"Bellamy?"

Sure enough, it was Bellamy Blake, Clarke's closest friend since high school started. Him and Clarke hadn't seen each other for three weeks now, since Bellamy was stuck in the US trying to get his ArcU scholarship, while Clarke was traveling Europe and 'having fun'. They were almost like siblings at this point, and missed each other after not talking as much as one day, but still, neither of them was ready to admit it.

"What the fuck is that?" Clarke exclaims as she, evidently, hears someone trying to break all of Bellamy's furniture. She tries to make out the silhouette of the person who was walking behind Bellamy, but it was too dark for her to see. Not that the video quality was all that good, anyway.

Bellamy sighs. "That's, uh... Murphy," He pauses for a second while the mentioned person comes towards the screen and waves at Clarke. "Hello, Clarke," he grins.

"...And he was just _leaving_ ," Bellamy notes as he squints his eyes and looks at Murphy, signalling to leave right now. The other, for some reason, looks incredibly proud of himself. A few seconds later, he was already out of the room, and Clarke had no way to ask him any of the questions that just came into her head.

"Hang on," Clarke gathers her thoughts, "Murphy? Didn't you guys hate each other?"

"Kind of," Bellamy replies, "...And now we hate each other _while_ we hook up."

His face looks genuinely embarrassed as he finishes.

Clarke giggles. "Are you serious? Bellamy Blake, hooking up with John Murphy? I have to tell everyone I know." She puts on on a smug smile. She knew that now there was leverage, and that Bellamy would hate himself if anyone found out. 

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Griffin. You're one to talk," he scolds her. "Are we forgetting the gigantic crush you have on a girl you met a week ago?"

"Okay, first of all, it's been more than a week," Clarke corrects. "And second of all, no. Because there isn't such thing as me having a crush. Especially on someone I barely know. Now tell me how Octavia and Raven have been doing."

"Who knows with those kids?" Bellamy smirks.

" _Bell._ " Clarke says sternly.

"O's busy with school and whatever she usually does, and Raven... I haven't talked to her in a long while."

This was news for Clarke. Raven and Bellamy were really close friends the last she heard, and now they don't even talk to each other? What else happened while she was away? 

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know. I think she's met someone or some--"

Clarke hears someone burst through the door in Bellamy's house.

"Hey, Bell!" A girl exclaims as she puts her bag on the table in front of the door. She had defined eyebrows, greyish eyes, and long, dark grown hair, and was dressed in a jacket and  
jeans. She was exactly what Clarke would call her type. But this wasn't the time to think about that.

Her eyes widen. "Octavia?" 

"Clarke! What's up with you? I haven't seen you, in, like, a month." The girl exclaims. She is obviously genuinely excited to see Clarke, and they start talking non-stop, like they hadn't seen each other for years. Bellamy, struggling to fit a word in between the girls' talking, finally manages to say something.

"You're early," he points out. "Don't tell me you did something they're gonna call mom in for again."

Octavia grins, "Would you relax, bro? You know I'm fucking rocking my grades." She cries out as she runs towards one of the rooms, taking off her clothes on the way. A few seconds later, she's already locked herself up. She looked too excited to even say goodbye.

"Hey, no swearing in the house, O!"

Clarke lowers her eyebrow, which was supposed to mean 'says the person who was just swearing all around the place'.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

Clarke hesitates for a minute before asking her next question. "Hey, does she know about the you and Murphy thing?" She whispers.

"No, and please, just say it louder, I'm sure she didn't hear you." Bellamy argues sarcastically.

He pauses.

"I think she suspects something, though. I need to be more careful."

Clarke looks at the clock on her laptop to realize that Lexa is going to call her in a few minutes , and Lexa was never late. That was just one of the things Clarke had noticed in the seven says since she met her.

"Shit, Bell, gotta go. Lexa's calling soon!"

"You're dumping your best friend for a gir--"

"Bye, Bell!" She waves as she hangs up the call, completely ignoring his question, and his photo freezss on the screen before the call completely shuts off.

Clarke runs towards the kitchen and gets herself a diet coke, after which she checks the time. 8 PM. Realizing that Lexa's about to call soon, she runs back to her room and jumps back on her bed. She finally hears something ring, but it was her phone, not her Skype. 

"Hello?" she answers.

"Clarke? I need your help. Please. You know my hotel's location. I'm hiding in my bathroom."  


"What happened? Lexa? _Lexa!"_

_Fuck._


	4. iv / trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke runs as quickly as she can.
> 
> She is scared -- no, terrified.
> 
> It's not that she is scared about something bad happening to someone, anyone, but she is scared about something bad happening to Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I haven't updated in a few days, but I'm here with a new chapter, finally! It's a bit short, mainly because I wanted to tease you all on what happened to Lexa without giving too much away (sorry about that. And also, I'm a lazy piece of shit.) but hey, here's something, right? Hope you enjoy, and please continue leaving your wonderful kudos and comments, they inspire me!

Clarke runs as quickly as she can.

She is scared -- no, terrified.

It's not that she is scared about something bad happening to _someone, anyone,_ but she is scared about something bad happening to _Lexa_. She gets to the kitchen and manages to find the first aid kit that was hidden in one of the cupboards after a few minutes of searching, but she couldn't leave without telling her mother what was going on. She briefly thinks about explaining everything to her, but figures that it will take too much time, so she runs back to her room and tucks in some pillows underneath her blanket to trick her mother into thinking she's asleep. It wasn't like her mom was going to be checking if she was inside her bed, anyway, since she was supposed to leave early in the morning and not come back until the evening. 

But Clarke lived in the fucking suburbs.

There was no way she could run to Lexa's hotel, and finding a cab would take ages, but it seemed like she had no other choice. She runs towards the street and raises her hand, and she was lucky enough to not wait longer than a few seconds for a taxi to stop by.

\--

Clarke gets to the hotel's reception and realizes that there is no way they will let her inside Lexa's room unless she told them what happened, and there was no way she was taking that chance. But she had to try. 

She never imagined the hotel Lexa was staying in to be this fancy. She knew Lexa wasn't poor, but she would never think Lexa would in a hotel that had marble floors and authentic Middle Eastern carpets that definitely cost more than a few thousand dollars per piece.

'This isn't the time to think about the hotel's interior,' Clarke notes to herself as she tries to think of a way to approach one of the staff members without seeming suspicious.

"Uh, hello," Clarke smiles politely as she puts her hands on the counter and curls her hair with her fingers. She had always been good with charming people into getting her stuff she wanted, and she definitely liked doing it. "I was wondering if you could tell me the room Lexa Woods is staying in?" She grins.

"Can I ask your name, Miss?" The employee asks with a smile on her face.

"Clarke Griffin," she replies. 

The other quickly types something up on the laptop.

"Welcome, Miss Griffin. Would you not like a key to your and Mrs. Woods' room?"

Clarke freezes for a second. Why does the hotel think she's staying in this hotel? Did Lexa warn them about her? Did she plan to call her over? Anyway, this wasn't a good time to think about _that_ , either.

"Uh, yes please," she nods.

"Here you go. The number of your room is 415, on the fourth floor." She points to the elevator. "You can get there by using the elevator over there. Enjoy your stay!" She waves excitedly.

Clarke grabs the key and runs without even saying a simple 'thank-you', something that is so unlike her to do.

She quickly finds the elevator and presses the button. She considers the stairs for a brief moment, but the elevator had already arrived. She gets in, scans her key and presses the '4' button. She was already on the right floor a couple of minutes later, and now all she had to do was to find Lexa and see what's going on. Here it is, room 415, she thinks as she pulls out her key card again. She hesitates scanning it for a couple of seconds from the fear of what might be inside, but she has to do this. She has to.

She quickly barges in after opening the door and starts opening up the doors of different rooms. This wasn't easy, as there were about a hundred rooms inside, but she finally finds the one that's locked. Clarke exhales. "Lexa! Lexa! Are you here?"

She hears someone get closer to the door and unlock it. 

"Oh, thank god," Clarke murmurs as she hugs the person in front of her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Lexa sighs as she untangles herself from the other's suffocating hug. "No. I think someone tried to shoot me."

"What?"

"I can't stay here right now. I'll explain this to you, I promise. Just, please. Let's go."

"But _where?_ " 

Lexa freezes for a moment, and realizes she has no place to go. "Shit."

Clarke sighs, calculating a few things in her mind. "You can stay at our place. Do you have anything you need from here?"

Lexa nods. She goes around the bed towards the big nightstand, and pulls something out (managing to knock down a vase and a lamp in the process). When she turns towards Clarke, she notices that it's a pistol.

"A _gun? ___Please don't tell me that's real."

_"Trust me on this. We need to go."_

_"Okay. Okay."_


	5. v / give me love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What was I supposed to say? Hey, look, I'm in danger twenty four seven, my mother knows classified information on everyone important in this country, come on a date with me?"
> 
> Clarke freezes.
> 
> "I thought that wasn't a date," she calms down almost instantly after the words have escaped her lips, and the corners of her mouth form into a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we have chapter 5! As promised, an explanation of everything that happened to Lexa so far, and an added romance scene! Hope you all like it, and don't forget to leave your kudos and comments, I appreciate all of your feedback! 
> 
> Also, hooray for my first chapter that's more than 1k words!

Clarke is walking around the half-dark living room, rubbing her temples and feeling the headache creeping up behind her.

"Are you fucking..." She stops, realizing that this might be too loud for her mother to filter out, even in her sleep, "Kidding me?" She continues after one or two short breaths. "How could you not tell me you were the daughter of a fucking spy?"

She'd always been her.

Her mother had left the family when she was 7. She'd said nothing, or, at least, that's what Lexa remembered. She just walked out the door with a suitcase in her hand, like everything was okay. She didn't say goodbye, or 'may we meet again'. She'd just _left._ And Lexa could never forgive her for doing something like that.

Soon after her mother left, Lexa's father found himself 'another' wife, which he married less than a month after meeting her. He wasn't a bad father, no, Lexa knew that he loved her. Only the only way he showed it was with money, which, admittedly, wasn't a bad thing, Lexa just wanted _more,_ even if it seemed greedy. But, no, she could never forgive her mother.

"Just tell me one thing," Clarke asks, the words making Lexa's heart ache. "Were you spying on _us?_ "

"Clarke, no. I would never--" Lexa cuts herself off, "Besides, what was I supposed to say? Hey, look, I'm in danger twenty four seven, my mother knows classified information on everyone important in this country, come on a date with me?"

"What was I supposed to say? Hey, look, I'm in danger twenty four seven, my mother knows classified information on everyone important in this country, come on a date with me?"

Clarke freezes.

"I thought that wasn't a date," she calms down almost instantly after the words have escaped her lips, and the corners of her mouth form into a smirk. She glances at Lexa, and swears she saw the other blush, more or less. The other stands up from the barstool she was sitting on, "There's a lot of things I let you think."

Lexa smiles and comes even closer, and Clarke feels Lexa's hand brush on hers, and her other hand lifts up to touch Clarke's face.

"Like how I let you think I didn't like you." Her smile shapes into a grin, and Clarke feels her trying to take her hand. She accepts the silent offer, almost forgetting why she was mad at Lexa in the first place.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... this."

Lexa comes closer, and slams her lips on Clarke's. The kiss is slow, but passionate, longing, _loving._ Clarke doesn't even try to stop it. This lasts for quite a while, and they part almost in misery, and just spend a few seconds looking at each other. Clarke uses the time to look at Lexa's eyes, since she'd never seen them so close before, and then her lips, and then her eyes again.  _Shit._

"That was nice." Clarke hums, and Lexa nods in agreement. She walks away and Clarke's furrow comes back to her face. She lowers her eyebrows again, and the both of them can feel the shower of awkwardness rain down on them again.

"Clarke?" They hear footsteps from upstairs. She can hear footsteps, and then the sound of someone turning on the lights. Abby shows up, wearing her bathrobe and bearing a confused look. She turns on the rest of the lights and then glances first at Clarke and then at Lexa. "Clarke, what is going on here?"

"Mom..." Clarke prepares to start her explanation. "You need to listen to me, and try to understand me, okay?" 

Abby sighs and sits down next to her daughter, preparing for the worst.

Clarke looks at Lexa, and can basically hear her saying 'what _bullshit'_ out loud. She understood that Lexa had realized that what she was telling was a complete lie she was making up on the spot, but Lexa was probably more surprised at Clarke  _blatantly manipulating her mother_  more than what story she was telling. It was something along the lines of "herther is sick, and she got too stressed and ran away." When Clarke was finishing her story and looked back at her, she could see that she probably stopped listening halfway and was now just glaring at her.

Abby thinks for a second, and the blonde crosses her fingers.

"Please, mom. I'm begging you." She looks desperate, tired. Like she wouldn't be able to handle it if her mother said no.

Abby sighs. "Fine. She can stay." Clarke sighs from relief. "I have to go somewhere early tomorrow and I can't make up the bed, so you'll have to do it yourselves, okay?"

"We'll figure something out. Thanks, mom."

Abby has already left by now. Clarke grabs Lexa's hand and drags her to her room, passing by the stairs that they admittedly tripped a few times on.

"Clarke, where am I going to sleep?" Lexa asks as they get to Clarke's room. She takes a few seconds to study it, noting the big shelf that had a few hundred different types of art supplies.

"Right here." Clarke points to her bed.

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

Clarke lowers her eyebrow. "Lexa. humor me."

" _Oh._ " Lexa whispers, almost silently.

Both of them lay down on the bed, not even bothering to take off their clothes. They look at the ceiling for a few minutes, breathing heavily, feeling the tension build up. _Are they ever gonna talk about it?_

Clarke looks back at Lexa. Her eyes are closed, and Clarke swears, she's never looked so beautiful. She seemed so _calm, peaceful_ considering the fact that someone had just tried to shoot her for nothing.

"You asleep?" Clarke mouths quietly.

"No."

"Okay."

She takes Lexa's hand again and closes her eyes, too. All things considered, this didn't turn out as bad as it could've been.

_No, not at all._

\---

Clarke gets woken up from hearing her Skype ring on her phone. she checks her phone. 9 AM. She didn't sleep half as much as she wanted to.

"Hello?" She answers hazily after she turns on the call, looking around her room and trying to piece together what happened last night. She turns towards where Lexa was lying, with her hair messy and over her face. She giggles, and turns back towards the phone screen.

"Hey, it's the princess!" Bellamy exclaims from the other side of the call. "Holy shit." He pauses. "Is that someone lying next to you?"

"Shit, shit, shit. Bell, wait. I'll come out of my room and you can question me later." She comes out of her room, locking the door behind her while holding her phone, which results in some inappropriate juggling. Bellamy was still on call, and Clarke can hear him giggling as she tries to slip out without waking Lexa. "You okay there?"

She runs towards the kitchen, and finally looks back at the phone screen. "Are you planning on explaining that, _or?_ " Bellamy smirks "It is definitely not gonna hear be what you wanna hear," she assures and tries to fish out a pack of fruit roll-ups from the counter. As she begins her explanation, she can see Bellamy's smirk slowly turn into a frown.

"I told you to be more careful, Clarke!" He exclaims, a wave of protectiveness rushing over him. "You need to get her out of there!"

"Get  _who_ out?" Lexa asks as she slowly comes down the stairs. 

Clarke glances at Bellamy, and then turns her head and awkwardly smiles at Lexa, "Uh, Bellamy's talking about..."

Lexa sighs. "Me. I know." 

"He didn't mean it  _like that,_ " Clarke reassured Lexa, "He's just... Very overprotective. I'll take care of him."

Bellamy scoffs. "The hell you are!"

"Talk to you later, Bell!" Clarke mutters, waving at the webcam, and then touching the screen to turn off the call before Bellamy could say anything.

 

"So... Breakfast?"


	6. vi / last goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days had passed after Lexa had came to stay at Clarke's house.
> 
> "My father called. He wants me to leave Austria and find someplace safer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the last chapter, y'all! This fic was originally planned to be much longer, but I decided to cut it short to get started on another AU, which I can't really talk about until I finish the first chapter. I hope to make my chapters a bit longer, since I'm attempting to change my writing style a bit, but anyway, hope you liked the fic, and as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated, and inspire me to write more!

Two days had passed after Lexa had came to stay at Clarke's house.

"My father called. He wants me to leave Austria and find someplace safer."

Clarke has a piece of paper laid down on the table of the living room, and is aggressively sketching something. After hearing Lexa's words, she stops almost instantly and shakes her head, almost in disbelief, "What? "

"I have to. They know where I am." Lexa replies and looms down at the floor, to avoid Clarke's gaze. "I'm leaving tomorrow night. My father's already bought the tickets for me."

Clarke comes closer to Lexa, "...Okay," she nods. She can feel a tear form in the corner of her eye, but she didn't even know why she was feeling so sad because someone she'd known for a week or two was leaving. "Will you ever come back to the US, at least?"

Lexa shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe. Too many people know me there."

Clarke zones out for a second or two, thinking,  _great, as always, my terrible luck ruins a hopeful... Something. A hopeful_ _**almost.** _

"Clarke?" 

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking," She smiles, "Maybe go to the mall or something? It's, like, 30 minutes away from the city, and you'll be able to clear your head."

Lexa nods in agreement, and it only takes the both of them a few minutes to gather up their things and get out of the door. Clarke calls and warns Abby that they won't be back until the evening, and they run towards the street to catch a cab. Clarke raises her hand, and one stops almost  momentarily . Once they get inside, she she has a lot of questions for Lexa that have been left unanswered. There might not be a better time to ask them, anyway, so she decides to start with the simplest ones.

"Where did you live before this?" 

The question almost startles Lexa, and she turns her head towards Clarke, hesitating for a minute before answering. "I guess I owe you the whole truth." She pauses. "Germany." 

"Oh." Clarke reacts, almost unsure why this was interesting to her anyway. 

The rest of the trip passes in silence, and Clarke tries to cover up the  awkwardness  by pulling out her phone once in a while and checking her social networks.  She sometimes put her phone back in her pocket and leaned back on the window, looking out and observing their surroundings, and she desperately hoped Lexa wouldn't notice her loud sighing. 

Yes, she was sad. Yes, she didn't want Lexa to leave. But what could she do? They weren't best friends, they weren't girlfriends, and Lexa was in danger, anyway. So Clarke could do nothing but try to forget about her.

She had to at least  _try._

–

“I don't want you to leave.”

Clarke slipped.

She  _had to_ say it. It would eat her alive if she didn't. Admittedly, 2 AM on the night before Lexa's flight was the worst time she could ever reveal something like that,  but she didn't seem to care.

“Clarke.” Lexa paused. Hearing how Lexa said her name, Clarke already prepared herself for the worst. “I don't want to leave.”

_ Fuck. _

“So what now?”

“I can't.”

Clarke's chest drops.

The two words she was so afraid of hearing. The two words she prayed Lexa would never have to say.

But, no, it got even worse.

“Once I get somewhere safe, I have to get rid of everything I have they can use against me. My phone, all my social media accounts, my Skype, _everything._ ” Lexa explains.

Clarke sighs.  _This can't be happening._ Maybe it's all just a shitty dream that will go away when she wakes up. She had to do something. “ That's not fair! Why do you have to run away your whole life because of something your mom did?”

Lexa shakes her head.

“Alright, if you're gonna leave, I'm gonna make sure you have fun before you do.” Clarke announces with a grin on her face. Lexa raises an eyebrow, “Clarke, what are you...”

“I'll be right back, okay?” Clarke runs towards her laptop, turns it on and puts it on her bed, after which she runs out of the room. She comes back a few minutes later with a bag of fresh-microwaved popcorn, soda and a bag of Doritos (because who doesn't love all of those starting a party in your stomach?). Lexa smiles when she sees the excited expression on Clarke's face.

They spent a few hours just watching trashy comedy TV shows and laughing. They are in the middle of the 3 rd episode of friends, when Lexa presses the pause button. “We never finished talking about it.”

Clarke sighs. “You're right. But I don't  _want_ to talk about it, Lexa. I just want to watch this episode and maybe fall asleep without realizing. ”

“Why are you so acting like this, Clarke? What's wrong?”

_ The only thing I know is wrong is the fact that I'm falling in love with you, Lexa. _

“Nothing.” Clarke puts on a fake smile. “Don't mind it.”

Clarke is looking at the sheets underneath her, trying to stabilize her breathing. She didn't want Lexa to know what she was going through because of her. She just wanted Lexa to be happy, even if it meant leaving her alone. Lexa takes Clarke's hand between both of hers. She scoots a bit closer to Clarke, and the latter feels herself warm up just from Lexa's touch.

“Kiss me.” Clarke whispers.

Lexa can't help but comply.

–

Clarke can't believe she's doing this.

“You got everything?” She asks, putting Lexa's hair behind her ears, and looking into her eyes. She feels her eyes tearing up, but tries to mask it off as allergies.

Lexa doesn't buy it. “Clarke, are you crying?” She asks.

“No, no, I'm just...” She smiles, “It's my allergies.”

Lexa giggles, and Clarke feels like her whole world is coming apart.

She hears one of the employees announce the boarding for Lexa's flight.

“Well, I guess this is it,” She sighs. “One last hug?”

Lexa always jumps towards Clarke, and embraces her in her arms. She remembers Clarke's words to her, and pronounces them one last time. “That felt nice.”

Clarke doesn't even try hiding her tears, but she can hardly talk through them. “Go, you'll be late.”

  


Lexa takes her suitcase and walks towards the boarding, but halfway stops turns towards Clarke. 

“Clarke,” she pauses, “May we meet again.”

  



	7. vii / reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke slowly drags her finger across the piece of paper that had a single phone number written on it. The name that was specified underneath the number sounded strangely familiar, almost too familiar. She's, what, twenty three years old, but doesn't remember a single person whose name is Lexa. Bit it sounds familiar. A childhood friend, maybe?
> 
> No, that's not it. Whatever, she thinks as she starts carefully tapping the numbers into her phone. "Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I promised chapter 6 would be the last, but people apparently wanted a conclusion and even though I promised myself I wouldn't write it, I did. Oops.
> 
> Anyway, please leave feedback, and enjoy!

Clarke slowly drags her finger across the piece of paper that had a single phone number written on it. The name that was specified underneath the number sounded strangely familiar, almost too familiar. She's, what, twenty three years old, but doesn't remember a single person whose name is Lexa. Bit it sounds familiar. A childhood friend, maybe?

No, that's not it. Whatever, she thinks as she starts carefully tapping the numbers into her phone. "Hello?" 

Clarke hears someone chirp from the other side. "Hey, uh, am I talking to Lexa?" She asks, checking the number to make sure she dialed it correctly.

"No, she's not here today, may I take your message?"

Clarke sighs. Great. This was just what she needed. She tried her best to not let the girl hear her exasperated sigh, but suspected that there was no way she would miss something that loud.

But she couldn't refuse the offer.

Her mother had gotten into trouble. Big trouble. She was almost bankrupt, and one of her business 'friends' -- Thelonius Jaha, had lied to everyone about her stealing the company funds. She was already in jail and needed an attorney -- a good one. And Clarke had promised to help.

"Yes, please. Tell her that Clarke Griffin was looking for her, she's supposed to have my number somew--"

She gets cut off by the girl on the phone, "Wait a second, I think she just showed up. I'll patch you through."

Clarke jumped from excitement, "Okay, thank you!" She exclaimed as she started tapping the table she was sitting in front of, trying not to sound too nervous while speaking to the best lawyer in the city, if not in the state.

"Lexa Woods. I'm listening." A woman said from the other side of the phone, her voice rough and straight to the point. It was obvious that there was no use in Clarke telling Lexa the make-believe story she told most people, so the real thing it is. 

Lexa scoffed when she heard Clarke starting to explain what happened. "I'd prefer it of you actually got an appointment and talked to me in private," she paused to hear Clarke's reply.

"Just tell me when and where."  
\--  
Okay, a strange place to meet a lawyer, Clarke thought as she entered one of the fanciest cafés she'd ever seen. And that's definitely saying something.

She shuffled her fingers through her pockets to find something to fiddle around with while the waiter came to seat her, but fortunately that didn't take long.

He was there within a few seconds, and greeted her gleefuly. "Do you have a reservation?" He asked as he took her coat. "Yes. I think it's supposed to be by the name of 'Lexa Woods'."

The waiter nodded as he checked the laptop that was set up on top of a small counter. "Right here, please."

Clarke was escorted to a small table right beside the window. Lexa hadn't arrived yet, and Clarke hoped she wouldn't have to sit there too long.

God, why did that name sound so familiar to her. She did arrive early, anyway. Pulling out her phone to check the time, she turned her eyes towards the main entrance. That's when her phone hit the table.

_Lexa._

_Fucking._

_Woods. >_

How could she not remember? How could she just forget the name of the person that she spent the best week of her life with? How could she forget her first crush? How could she? 

The woman got closer and closer to her, until she finally stopped at a safe distance, allowing Clarke to still have a taste of her personal space. "Hello, Clarke." 

"You remembered." Clarke freezes, her hand in her hair. "Fuck. That was..." 

Lexa finishes her sentence, "Six years ago. Yes, I did."  
Clarke notices that Lexa looks hurt by her forgetting her name. And she's right to feel that way. "I'm so sorry. I just... Didn't expect... This." She apologizes with a lump in her throat. 

"It's alright. I understand." Lexa looks down and cracks a fake smile. 

Clarke sighs, and Lexa gestures to the chairs, and they both sit down. "So how's life been treating you?" 

_Really? Small talk? This might not be the best idea._

"I'd rather you told me what your mother has done." She groans as she pulls out a few papers from her back. She seemed cold, distant.  
What happened to "it's alright, I understand"? 

An hour later, Clarke was filled with excessive amounts of alcohol, but hey, at least she could now blatantly ignore Lexa's dullness. " Okay, so I'm gonna tell a joke to ease the tension, okay?" She informs as she opens her mouth to fulfill her promise. 

"Clarke, please don't." 

She groans. "Alright, but it was gonna be good and you know it." She informs. 

Lexa sighs. "You're intoxicated. We need to get you home. Can you remember your address?" 

"Not really." she replies. "I remember there being a number, and, wait --" She stops and thinks for a second, "Yes, definitely a number. And that's it." 

"Well, then, my home it is." 

Clarke doesn't argue. Lexa waves her hand, and soon the waiter was there with the bill. She pays it with cash (an amount Clarke could totally assume was more than 200 dollars), and leaves the money on the tableas she takes Clarke by the arm and drags her to her car. Clarke whispered something along the lines of 'wow, nice car' as Lexa hesitantly pushes her inside and buckles her seatbelt, then comes over to the driver's seat and sits down. 

Clarke was one step away from falling asleep, but she turns her glance towards Lexa and smiles. She can see her big, green eyes in the darkness, and she swears, if Lexa wasn't extremely bitter about her right now, they were already making out. Lexa turns away to avoid further conversation. "Hey, Lexa?" Clarke asks as Lexa starts the car. 

"Yes, Clarke." That wasn't a question. 

"I really hope you know that I used to like you back then. A lot. And I mean a lot." 

Lexa scoffs, "You would not be saying that if you weren't drunk, Clarke." 

"You're right." Clarke pauses for a few seconds, something that felt like an eternity. "Maybe because I'd be too afraid." 

She looks back at Lexa, who refuses to take her eyes off the road. When she turns to face the window, she swears she can hear Lexa's uneven breathing. 

They have already arrived when Lexa unbuckes her seatbelt and comes towards Clarke's side of the car. 

"We're here," she states without a single hint of emotion on her face as she helps Clarke get out of the car, which was as high as Clarke's ceiling, prbably. She whispers a silent 'thank you' before going after Lexa and managing to trip over three different rocks. 

The latter scoffs every time she hears Clarke whine. 

When they were already in Lexa's apartment, Clarke couldn't help but mentally gather her jaw from the floor. She was drunk, yes, but not drunk enough to be unable to admire the stunning interior Lexa had set up. The apartment was build in a very classical style, with some reproductions of old masters hung up on the wall. Clarke could swear she knew every single one of the painters, but she just couldn't remember anything right now. 

"Am I gonna sleep in your bed?" Clarke asks curiously when she sees Lexa opening her bedsheets. 

"No," the other states. 

"I let you stay in my bed when you came to my house, remember?" Clarke notes. 

Lexa smirks "You couldn't remember my name, but this you remember?" 

She sighs. 

"Fine. Get in before I change my mind. I'll go get myself another blanket.". 

Clarke smiles from her victory, and throws herself onto Lexa's bed. It was big and rough, definitely not something Clarke was used to sleep on. But it'll have to do. 

Lexa settles herself on the bed, pulling her newly brought blanket over her. "Get inside. You'll get a cold," she commands, and Clarke obliges. "Good night, Lexa."  
"Goodnight, Clarke."

\--

 

Wait. This isn't Clarke's house.

"Oh my God," Clarke covers her mouth with her hand when she turns towards Lexa's side of the bed. Suddenly, all that happened yesterday hits her right in the head.

"Fuck." She curses in her breath when she sees the door get unlocked from the other side. Should she pretend to be asleep, or try to face it as it is?

Fuck it.

"Hey," she quietly says from underneath the covers., completely forgetting about her hangover. "Sorry for bothering you so much last night."

She sees Lexa walk in with two coffees in her hand, and looks at the time. 9 AM. "I brought you some coffee," Lexa states as she puts her tray on the small table. "and it's no trouble," she sighs, "I remember you liking caramel macchiato the best, so that's what I got you."

How did she remember all this stuff about Clarke? The latter was almost offended.

Clarke braces herself for what she's about to say. "Okay, Lexa, about what I said when I was in your car yesterday..." 

She figured she can't just ignore talking about her feelings forever. She was terrible at keeping her feelings locked up, even if it meant this was going to make the whole conversation much more awkward.

Lexa freezes, trying to piece together what Clarke was talking about. "I know you didn't mean it. It's fi--"

"No, Lexa, wait." Clarke cuts her off, and gets out of the bed. She comes towards Lexa, and takes her hand, the memories of what happened 6 years ago slamming her face like an umbrella held against the rain. "I did."

She sees Lexa's frown slowly fade away, disappearing into thin air. Clarke cones even closer and cups Lexa's face with her hands, looking into her eyes. "I promise, I did."

She can see Lexa's eyes sparkle like when they were teenagers. Lexa nods when Clarke vaguely gestures that she wants to kiss her, and Clarke goes right in. The kiss is slow and passionate, although rather sloppy, their lips crashing together after each time they gasp for air, and they can't seem to have enough of each other. "Clarke, I feel like you should know something." Lexa hesitates and breaks away the kiss.

Oh, God. She has someone else, doesn't she?

"Tell me."

"After all this time... I never found someone I wanted to have this close to me. Except for you."

Clarke sighs in relief. "That makes the both of us."

They spend a few minutes just hugging each other, refusing to let go.

"I'll..." Clarke pauses, "Find another lawyer for mom. I don't want us to mix... Whatever this is with some shitty case, okay?"

Clarke feels Lexa's nod against her shoulders.

Finally.


End file.
